


Fandral's Loss

by Lady_Loki_11_13



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki_11_13/pseuds/Lady_Loki_11_13





	1. Chapter 1

It was Thor's birthday soon and there was to be a huge feast and a ball.

The day came, after much arranging and Loki thought too much fussing.  
All the Royalty from the nine realms were invited.

Frigga reminded Loki that there was to be no mischief like the last time.  
"Oh mother," he moaned "that was just some fun."  
"Well not this time, there are some suitors coming for your brother, as you know he needs to find a suitable future queen." Frigga said firmly.

Loki couldn't really care these days. Being the second in line to the throne was just so boring.

He was happy to spend his days reading in the library or sitting in the gardens, when he wasn't working on his spells with Mother or having to help Father with some council matters.

He was so glad he wasn't going to have to bear the burden of the throne any time soon.

Although, Thor had said, when he is king he will need Loki's wisdom to help him rule.  
"Yes" Loki said to him and sighed knowing full well the stupid oaf would need all the help he could get and then some.  
"Thor, why don't you spend more time reading and less time sparring." Loki told him.  
Thor's reply to Loki was "that's what I have you for brother."  
Loki just shook his head and rolled his eyes at that.

So the big day arrived and the guests came from far and wide.  
The Lords and Ladies, the Princes and Princesses.

Odin and Frigga were the perfect hosts.

Loki thought he had better mingle and make small talk.

That's when he spotted her, his childhood friend, Lady Karriana.  
He had always loved her even though they were too young at the time.  
It had been a few years since he had seen her but, oh my goodness, she was breathtaking now.

He watched her for a while before he decided to go and speak to her.

When he had found the courage to approach her, he suddenly saw Fandral make a beeline for her. Drat it, he thought, well that will be that then.  
Even Loki, shy, but a prince, couldn't compete with a confident charmer like Fandral, especially one of the warriors three.

Nicknamed Fandral the Dashing. Known for his charm and fair good looks that woos the ladies. The irrepressible swashbuckler and romantic. The consummate ladies' man. Surrounded this evening by all the ladies, that is until he spotted The Lady Karriana, then they were all ignored.

Loki got himself a drink and decided to sit in a quiet corner and watch Fandral do his thing and do his thing he did and it wasn't long before they were whirling about the dance floor laughing.

That was it. Loki had had enough. He grabbed a bottle of wine and retired to his chambers.

He relaxed or more likely huffed on his balcony, reading and listening to the party, which went on until the small hours, before he couldn't stop yawning and went to bed.

Little did he know what would happen between Fandral and his Lady.


	2. Chapter 2

Fandral loves flirting. Although, it sometimes got him into trouble. Actually, it always got him into trouble.

Ladies, Princesses, Maidens, attached, unattached. It didn't matter. He just couldn't help himself. Even the servants blushed in his presence. And if he was feeling especially bold, the Princes didn't escape his attention. 

So, our story goes as follows...

The pretty maiden he is tonight flirting with, well, she has fell for him hook, line and sinker.

He finds she is a Lady.

Fandral has struck gold. Maybe not a Princess, but still gold.

But the thing with Fandral is as much as he loves flirting he just doesn’t want to get tied down anytime and he means anytime soon. So he carries on with his fun. Love them and leave them is his motto. A night of fun and move on.

So, our pretty maiden having been enticed back to his chambers after a night of dancing, oblivious to what Fandral is really like, well, she has heard some rumours, but she thinks she is the one who can change him.

Who does she think she is kidding!

Anyway, she is going to enjoy the fun and by morning, he will be so smitten with her, that he will not be able to resist her.

Come morning, dark thunderous clouds begin to gather over the palace and this time it's not Thor. But the anticipation of what's to come.

Fandral rolls over and finds her there in his bed.

Fandral thinking last night was just a bit of fun, kisses her and says,

"Thank you, pretty maiden."

And basically tells her "You will want to be on your way now."

Well, she just bursts into tears and now Fandral has a sobbing mess in his arms that he just doesn't know what to do with.  
"But I thought you loved me?" she sobbed "I thought we had something special."  
And he thought he heard the word marriage, to which he nearly passed out at.  
Well, Fandral nearly choked! "No No No! Not at all!" he shrieked.  
"This was just fun!"

The maiden sobs more and refuses to leave. He had to call the maid servants to come and take her away.

Fandral after all that fuss lay in his bed with a headache thinking he should learn from all this, but no, he won't. After all, it's Fandral.

The maiden was taken to the healers where she would be able to lie down and recover and perhaps given a tonic to help her calm down.

They all passed Loki in the corridors of the palace, who was on his way to an appointment with his mother. He was to help her attend to some of the guests who had stayed the night and she had insisted he accompany her in seeing them off.  
And he recognised her.

His Lady Karriana. The one he was is so love with, but had never admitted it out loud, because he is so shy, so he just kept it to himself.  
Yes, he was a Prince and could have whomsoever he wanted, but he was so insecure and he just couldn't stand rejection. So sadly he said nothing. Poor Loki.

He suddenly found himself forgetting what he was going to do and followed them to the healers. He was stopped from entering when he got there but as a Prince he demanded to know what had happened.  
"Fandral has upset her." Loki was told.  
"Oh" he replied. Stupid man, he thought, why does he constantly do this to to everyone.

Loki then found himself saying to the maid servants. "When she has calmed down, have her taken to my chambers and bring us some food and wine, find me and do not tell anyone."  
Loki then walked away thinking about what he had just said and stopped and hesitated slightly, thinking he was going to go back and tell them he had changed his mind, but he thankfully stopped himself from doing that very thing and made his way to the library. Yes, the library he thought, he needed to think.

Ah, the sanctuary that is the library. Peace. Quiet. A place to think.  
Well he was going to have to face it now. Put all his insecurities aside. All his shyness.  
Did he want her? Yes, he thought he did.  
Did he love her? Yes! Yes! Yes!

He sat there for a couple of hours. While he did, he read some poetry to get into the right frame of mind.  
A servant arrived. "Your Majesty" the servant said as he bowed to Loki. "The Lady Karriana has been taken to your chambers and a meal will be served upon your arrival."  
"Thank you, I will be there forthwith." Loki said and dismissed the servant with a wave of his hand.  
He picked out a few of the poetry books and took them with him.

He arrived back at his chambers and the servants were waiting outside ready to serve.  
"Give us a few minutes." Loki instructed.  
He put his hand on the door knob, took a deep breath, composed himself, then turned it to open the door and he swept into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Karriana was sitting on his couch nervously waiting for him.

Loki's presence immediately filled the room.

Lady Karriana looked up and gasped.

He was wearing his cape and it swished about him, making him feel confident, as he noticed her looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

Crafty, he thought.

She stood up quickly and curtsied to him. "Your Majesty" she said. Loki waved his hand "please sit down" he said to her gesturing to the couch.  
He sat down beside her. He laid the poetry books down between them. She glanced down at them.  
"Why am I here, Your Majesty?"  
"Please call me Loki." he requested of her.

"I was most concerned about what happened between you and Fandral. I heard you were upset." He didn't say he saw her, to save her embarrassment.  
She blushed and dropped her eyes "Your Majesty...L...Loki, you really need not concern yourself with that.  
"But I would like to." Loki said, taking her hand in his and lifting it to his lips and placing a kiss on her fingers.

"Will you have a meal with me please?"  
She could not stop blushing. Loki found it very endearing.  
"Your M...Loki....I.I..." she said, flustering.  
"That's excellent!" Loki exclaims, suddenly not knowing where his new found confidence was coming from taking what she said as yes.

With that he stood up and went and opened the door and let the servants in to serve.  
He gestures her to the table and takes her hand as she sits down.  
He then waits till the servants finish arranging the table and they turn to him and bow and leave the room.  
Loki then pours some wine for them both then he takes his cape off and places it over the back of his chair and sits down and they eat.

They chit and chat about this and that and reminisce about their childhood.  
Then during desert Loki brings the subject of Fandral to the fore again causing Karriana to blush once again.  
"Why would you bother with him when you know what he is like?"  
"I thought I could change him." she practically squeaks. "but now I think about it, it was silly of me to think I could and to think I could make him love me, when all I really think is that he loves himself." She can't quite believe she is telling Loki this, but he really is easy to talk to. She finds herself relaxing more and more in his company.  
"Yes, well that is true." Loki says "but no one will learn when it comes to a charmer like him. They just can't see past the facade.  
"Do you feel better now and did you enjoy your meal?" Loki asks her.  
"Yes, thank you, you really are too kind." Lady Karriana replies.  
"You're welcome." Loki says.

"How about a walk in the gardens?" he asks her.  
"I would like it very much." says Karriana.

Loki puts his hand out to help her from her seat.  
She takes it and stands saying thank you.

What a gentleman, she thinks to herself and that's when it dawns on her. She is being wooed by Loki!

He puts his cape back on, moves to the couch to pick up the poetry books, then turns to her and asks if she is ready.  
"Yes." she tells him, then he gestures her toward the door and when they are in the corridor he puts his arm out for her to take it and she smiles at him and takes his arm and they make their way to the gardens.

He shows her his favourite spot in the garden near to a large tree which he tells her loves to sit under.  
He shows her his Mother's flower garden and he picks a rose for her. There is a subtle scent of jasmine in the air. They then sit on a nearby bench and he tells her he used to sit here as a child getting lessons from his mother. "We would read from these very books." He tells her. He seemed so proud to tell her and show her.

He is the most perfect gentleman.

It turns chilly and she shivers. Loki apologises and takes his cape off and wraps it around her shoulders.  
He takes her hands in his and rubs them to warm them.  
He then puts her hands to his lips and kisses them.  
He looks into her eyes which are as blue as the deepest ocean.  
She looks at him and almost drowns in his emerald green eyes.

"So beautiful, Karriana." he whispers and he touches her cheek.  
"May I kiss you?" he asks.  
She nods.  
Loki leans forward and their lips meet.  
Their eyes close.  
Warm, soft, sweet, they both think.  
Loki tasted sweetly of wine and honey. They kiss as long as they can, then Karriana pulls back with a gasp.  
She opens her eyes wide as she looks at Loki.  
"What?" she says breathily.  
Loki opens his eyes and looks at her.  
He chuckles.  
"What?" he asks back.  
"I...I...mean... I don't know what I mean." She blushes and drops her eyes.  
"Karriana" he whispers to her and puts a finger under her chin and lifts her face so their eyes meet again.  
"Loki" she whispers back.  
He smiles at her and leans forward to kiss her again. This time with one hand on the small of her back and he shifts closer to her.  
"Mmmmm" she murmurs, as they kiss more passionately this time. Loki had an air about him that was a sweet smell of rain and glaciers and pine and frost.

At that moment another shiver goes right through her body.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki feels it and breaks off the kiss and chuckles again.

"Oh, forgive me," he says, "come on, let's get into the warm."

He stands and puts out his hand to take hers.

"Join me in the library?" he asks.  
"Yes" she replies, smiling.

On the way in they pass a servant and Loki requests him to bring some wine to the library.  
They spend the rest of the evening there sat by the fire, drinking wine and Loki showing her his favourite books and Karriana vowing to read them.

It was like catching up with an old friend. One who she now realised she had missed greatly and definitely wanted to see again. 

It was now getting late.  
Loki walked her back to her room.  
He kissed her again.

"Can we meet tomorrow?" Loki asks.  
"Yes" she tells him.  
"And please tell the King and Queen I am grateful of their hospitality, considering I am staying longer than expected."

"You will have lunch with me tomorrow, before you leave." Loki tells her.  
"Yes, I would like that very much, thank you."

Loki kisses her hand and says "til the morrow then."

She watches as he walks away down the corridor his cape swishing about him.

She went into her room, feeling like walking on air.  
She would certainly have a better night than last night, now she would be dreaming about Loki and looking forward to their lunch date the next day.

 

She woke and remembered she was still on Asgard.

And, and going to have lunch with Prince Loki.

Breakfast was served in her room, with a rose which she added to the vase with the other one. There was a note attached to it...

"Looking forward to lunch.  
Midday sharp. In my chambers.  
A servant will collect you."  
Loki.

Midday sharp. Loki hadn't changed much over the years. Even as children she remembered his stickler time keeping.

She took out the spare dress she had brought with her thankful that she had.  
She had a few hours to get ready.  
She was nervous, excited, Loki, she thought, Loki. She had only ever thought of him as the younger, mischievous brother, who hung around Thor.  
Thor was always going to be the catch, but as she got older, she realised that Thor would have the burden of the throne soon and the idea of being tied as queen was not appealing at all.

Loki had so much more depth to him and so many layers.  
And his intellect and wit were endearing qualities.  
She loved the old fashioned way he spoke to her.  
You could tell he was well read.  
Maybe being the God of Mischief wasn't so bad.

It wasn't long till the servant arrived to collect her.  
She was equally nervous and excitied.

The servant knocked on Loki's door and opened it and gestured Karriana inside.  
"The Lady Karriana, Your Majesty" the servant announced.  
"Ah Lady Karriana" Loki said, "please come in and sit down. I hope you slept well?"  
"Yes, thank you" she tells him.  
"I'm so pleased we are able to be reacquainted again and I do hope we can stay in touch from now on."  
Lady Karriana says "I would very much like it too." 

Lunch was wonderful between the two and there was sadness when it came time to depart, but with promises to see each other soon and keep in touch.

Loki kissed her passionately when he saw her off. "Until we next meet, Lady Karriana."  
She blushed. "Until then, Prince Loki."

 

Both were looking forward to the future and the happiness that would come to them both.


End file.
